


Pancakes are better burnt

by SciFiSlashFreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But we all knew that, But we still love him, First Kiss, Fluff, Isaac is a cock block, M/M, Making Out, Pancakes, stiles is the pack mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly this was not the first time Derek had walked downstairs to find Stiles Stilinski doing something insane. And really that raised a rather pressing question, "How do you keep getting in here without me knowing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes are better burnt

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friends birthday who requested:
> 
> Stiles doing something for Derek like his spazzy self. With no invite and Derek is just like "Why are you in my house again?"Fluffy with sex in the end.
> 
> Well no sex but hopefully the rest is okay considering I thought this up and typed it up in only a few hours lol. Love you Kiki!

Stiles was standing on Derek's kitchen counter.

Sadly this was not the first time Derek had walked downstairs to find Stiles Stilinski doing something insane. And really that raised a rather pressing question, "How do you keep getting in here without me knowing?" he asked startling Stiles, who waved his hands spastically as if that would keep him from falling. 

Derek fought a smile as Stiles landed on his ass "Ohmygod! We need to put a bell on you dude!" Stiles exclaimed, rubbing his back as he stood "Seriously you can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"It's my house." Derek said shrugging "Which reminds me, why are you in it at," he looked at the kitchen clock "Seven in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Because Isaac has a truly pathetic puppy face." Stiles said as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

It wasn't. 

Apparently  Stiles could tell by the look on his face. He gave a long suffering sigh (because _Derek_ was the annoying one.) "When you have a teenage boy living with you there really are certain things you should just know Derek."

"We've already renovated the house." Derek said defensivly, because thats where these conversations usually led. Apparently Stiles was Isaacs mother and acted as such when it came to his wellbeing. "It's basically done, we just need," he looked out into the bare living room "Furniture."

Stiles rolled his eyes "While I'm thrilled the two of you are no longer living in a freaking health hazard that's not what I meant." Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles groaned as he flung open the fridge "What do you see in here?" 

Derek gave the human an incredulous look before turning to his fridge "Uh milk, eggs, some ham."

Stiles nodded "Okay so now excusing that the milk is spoiled and the ham has taken on a greenish tint," Derek examined the ham. Huh, what do you know? "Does anything seem wrong here?" 

Derek shrugged, "I guess it's not particularly well stocked."

" _Not particularly well stocked_? Ha! You have a growing werewolf in the house. A _teenage_ werewolf. Who I've seen put away three pizzas by himself!" he sighed "Teenagers eat enough as is, add your freaky werewolf metabolism and," he made a motion with his hands that Derek thought probably meant something profound but just ended up looking ridiculous "And as great as it is people can't live on pizza and Chinese take out."

"So your worried about Isaac's diet... Why does that result with you once again breaking and entering?"

Stiles motioned to a paper bag on the table "Pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"There Isaac's favorite." Stiles said "I promised I would make him some."

Pancakes actually sounded really good so long as "Do I have to help?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "No you cave wolf, just sit."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thank you," Derek said as Stiles began cooking the batter. "For always doing things like this. It means a lot to u- Isaac."

Stiles turned, "Just Isaac?" he asked in a shy voice.

Derek stared at the younger boy. They'd been dancing around this... _Thing_ they had between them for awhile, especially since Stiles' eighteenth birthday. Derek was entirely surr why they were both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Nevermind," Stiles said, turning back to the stove in response to Derek's silence "I mean I only do it for him anyway," Derek quietly got out of his chair and started towards Stiles. "So really who cares if anyone else-"

Derek spun him around and brought him closer in one smooth movement "For the record," Derek said softly "I prefer French toast." 

Before Stiles could come up with some witty retort Derek was kissing him. Derek made it slow and soft and sweet and everything Stiles deserved in a first kiss. When he pulled away he couldn't help but grin at the dazed look on Stiles face. "French toast," he gasped "Got it."

Then Stiles hand was in his hair and his mouth was against him in a rough, desperate kiss. Derek moaned as Stiles bit his lip lightly and backed them up against the counter Stiles had been standing on earlier. Derek pulled back again and focused on the pale skin of Stiles neck, revelling in the shudder he received.

"Derek the- Oh god. The pancakes will- Nng how does a tongue even _do_ that? They'll burn-Mmph"

Derek had a new favorite way to shut Stiles up. "Let them," he muttered before going in for another kiss.

Stiles looked like he wanted to protest but Derek just slid his hand underneath his shirt, his fingers teasing above the hem of his jeans. "Okay, yeah, pancakes taste better burnt anyway."

Derek chuckled and popped the button on the jeans when-

_Creak._

Derek knew that sound. It was the fith stair. Sure enough less than a second later Isaac's voice rang through the house "What's that smell?"

Stiles eyes widened as he pushed Derek away and turned back to flip the now burnt pancake. Derek sighed and glared at Isaac as he entered the kitchen and took in the scene with annoyingly knowing eyes and a smug smile. The sound of their heartbeats and the scent of arousal most likely giving them away. "Pancakes." Stiles informed him "Take a seat, they'll be finished soon."

And just like that Isaac went from annoyingly smug to a five year old kid. "Pancakes! Awesome!" he sat on the chair Derek had been previously occupying. "This is why your my favorite Stiles."

Stiles grinned as he placed the least burnt pancake on one of the paper plates Derek had "Well you can get used to it." Stiles assured a beaming Isaac sending a sly smile Derek's way "Tomorrow I'm making French toast."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 19th Kiki. Hope you liked your pressie!
> 
> Also some art for the story made by the awesome UmbrataLupus:  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbyq5bBOD61r98akno1_500.jpg


End file.
